Cumpleaños
by Suna Miaki
Summary: Originalshipping. Es el cumpleaños de Red, ¿se decidirá Green a ir a visitarle al Monte Plateado? Calificado T por si acaso, solo al final del fic.


**Primer fanfic de pokémon publicado. Ante todo decir que Pokemon no me pertence; es del maravilloso Satoshi Tajiri :)**

**En el fic empieza narrando Red y se irán alternando él y Green tras cada fin de un párrafo (cuando hay un espacio más grande)**

Miré el calendario. Sí, hoy era el día. Quizá se me había hecho un poco tarde, pero si me daba prisa todavía podría llegar al Monte Plateado antes de que el día acabase. Aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de si a ese idiota le gustaba mi compañía…

Pikachu subió a mi hombro y me acarició la mejilla como muestra de apoyo. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y él no había venido. Supuse que mi pequeño pokémon se dio cuenta de cuánto me dolía esto.

Hacía ya tres meses que no recibía visitas de Green. Tres meses. Al principio, cuando me confiné a este lugar, venía como mínimo dos veces por semana, ¿es que se había olvidado de mí? No era posible, ¿verdad? Éramos mejores amigos, ¿o no? ¿Habría alguien más en la vida del joven líder de gimnasio?

Green me lo habría contado, pero ¿cómo? Si hacía tres meses que no venía…

Volví a la cueva, no quería seguir pensando, porque sabía que acabaría por rendirme y volver a civilización. Pero allí ya nada me esperaba, no si él me había olvidado.

Me sentía estúpido, caminando hacia el Monte Plateado con una enorme bolsa. Siempre tenía que ser yo el que le visitaba, Red no había vuelto a Ciudad Verde ni Pueblo Paleta desde que se proclamó campeón. No me importaría si solo fuese a mí a quien hiciese daño, porque podía con eso. El problema era que mi abuelo y su madre le añoraban demasiado, especialmente esta última, que se había quedado sola desde que se fue.

Ese mismo día Delia Ketchum había venido a visitarme al gimnasio, y me había dado el contenido de esa bolsa esperando que pudiese dárselo a su hijo el día de hoy. Ya le adelanté que tenía mucho trabajo, pero ella solo sonrió.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Green –me recordó-. No dejarías que mi hijo pasase su cumpleaños solo.

¿Tan obvio era? Con todo lo que me había costado ocultar mi atracción por mi mejor amigo, su madre me había descubierto a la primera de cambio. Bueno, al menos le parecía bien.

Probablemente no correría la misma suerte con mi abuelo, ni con el resto de Ciudad Verde. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta tratarían de destituirme si se enteraban de que me gustaba un hombre.

¿Y a quién le importa? El guardia me dejó pasar sin pegas, e incluso me sonrió con complicidad, parece que ya me conocían.

-Hacía tiempo que no se te veía por aquí, Green –comentó.

-Mucho lío en el gimnasio –me excusé, y continué mi camino.

Más le valía apreciar a ese idiota el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por venir hasta allí.

-Bueno –les dije a mis pokémon-, parece que esta noche la pasaremos solos.

No dijeron nada, pero creo que sabían en lo que yo estaba pensando. Quizá últimamente se me había visto más triste pensando en Green, pero de verdad creía que hoy iba a venir.

-Pika –dijo mi Pikachu. Le miré, me pareció entenderle "El día aún no acabado".

-Pero ya es de noche –repuse-, Green nunca ha venido de noche, siempre se ha ido antes. Odia el frío de aquí.

Sonreí nostálgicamente al recordar su última visita, a pesar de haberle dado una manta e invitarle a un chocolate caliente seguía diciendo que se estaba congelando. Por eso se iba antes del anochecer, decía que no lo soportaría.

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando recordé que no le había vuelto a ver desde entonces… Y que le echaba de menos.

Casi ningún entrenador lograba llegar hasta aquí, y aunque ese tal Gold solía venir a retarme y ya nos habíamos hecho amigos, no era lo mismo. Green era mi mayor apoyo, mi confidente, y sin él me sentía tan solo…

Ya era de noche, volví a reprenderme mentalmente por ser tan imbécil y estuve tentado a volver. Llevaba el abrigo, el jersey de manga larga, una camiseta debajo, botas de montaña, orejeras… y me estaba pelando de frío. Eso sin salir a la nieve aún.

Y todo para que Red no pasase solo su cumpleaños, aunque probablemente eso era lo que quería. Nunca se había alegrado de verme, siempre era muy frío durante mis visitas. Por eso me daba miedo ir más a menudo, que se cansase de tenerme ahí siempre, pero en los últimos tres meses cada día me había tenido que controlar para no ir allí. A veces me despertaba fuera de la cama con toda la ropa puesta, y otras estaba frente al acceso aún antes de darme cuenta.

Pero bueno, si Red no quería estar conmigo lo respetaría. Subiría a entregarle el paquete de su madre y me largaría sin más.

Al fin salí de la cueva.

-Mierda –murmuré, se me había olvidado la bufanda.

Saqué a Umbreon para que derrotase a los pokémon salvajes que atacaban, y salió corriendo tras andar un poco. Cerré los ojos un momento y los volví a abrir, corriendo detrás del pokémon.

Escuché ruidos afuera y salí a ver acompañado de Pikachu. Era de noche, por lo que no pude darme cuenta de que un pokémon negro venía hacia mí hasta que ya había saltado sobre Pikachu y le había tirado al suelo. Al principio protestó, pero luego se dio cuenta de quién era ese pokémon. Umbreon.

Se oyeron pasos en mi dirección y vi un reflejo verde, corrí hacia allí.

-¡Green! –Exclamé sin pensar y corrí a abrazarle.

-¿R-Red? –Preguntó confuso.

-¡Me alegro de verte, pensé que te habías olvidado! –Grité y sonreí, me miró atónito.

-Yo… em… ¿cómo iba a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños?

-Pero es que ya era de noche, y como siempre te vas antes de que anochezca… -recordé.

-Se me hizo bastante tarde con todo el trabajo –admitió-, pero no podía dejarte solo. Te he traído esto, lo ha hecho tu madre.

Abrí la gran bolsa que el chico traía. Era una tarta, una tarta de fresas con menta.

-Rojo y verde –murmuré. Levanté la mirada y vi que mi amigo se había ruborizado al observar lo mismo que yo-. Bueno, será mejor que pasemos a comérnosla.

-Sí –concordó.

Maldita Delia, ¿a quién se le ocurría hacer una tarta con los colores de nuestros nombres? Y me estaba pelando de frío…

Aunque todo valía la pena para volver a ver la cara de felicidad que Red había puesto al verme, y el cálido abrazo que me había dado. Recordé el momento y sonreí levemente. Me senté en la pequeña sala donde él cocinaba, dormía, comía y vivía en general. Estábamos un poco apretados porque tenía a todos sus pokémon fuera. Les devolvió a sus pokéballs y quedamos solo Umbreon, Pikachu, Red y yo.

-¿Te gusta? –Inquirió unos minutos después.

-Tu madre siempre cocina muy bien –admití, aunque aún estaba enfadado por lo de los colores-, te echa de menos.

-¿Solo ella? –Replicó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Tú no me echas de menos, Green? –Quiso saber.

-Esto… yo…

Observé que sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo, y le mantuve la mirada hasta que murmuró un "sí".

-¿Qué has dicho? –Me hice el tonto, quería oírlo.

-Sí –murmuró un poco más alto.

-¿Qué? –Insistí.

-¡Que te echo de menos! –Gritó. En seguida pareció arrepentirse y trató de solucionarlo- Quiero decir, eres mi mejor oponente, el único capaz de ganarme, te echo de menos en el entrenamiento y tal porque, bueno…

-Yo también te echo de menos, Green –le corté, me miró algo sorprendido-. ¿Por qué no has venido a verme antes?

-Pensé que no querías verme –confesó-, porque siempre eres frío conmigo. Hoy es la primera vez que me recibes con algo más que un simple "hola", y no quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

-Yo… no soy bueno en estas cosas, ¿sabes? –Admití-, pero aunque parezca que no me gusta estar contigo, me encanta. Eres muy especial para mí, Green.

-Tú también lo eres para mí –susurró.

Pikachu y Umbreon nos miraban con atención, aparté a los pokémon con suavidad para ponerme a su lado, me acerqué cada vez más a él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y trató de empujarme.

-Algo que tanto tú como yo queremos –repliqué, para después empujarle con fuerza y tirarle al suelo. Aproveché que abría la boca para quejarse para robarle el que sin duda sería el mejor beso de mi vida.

Me quedé quieto, no lo podía creer, mi sueño hecho realidad, ¡Red me estaba besando! Cuando sentí que se iba a apartar, desalentado por mi comportamiento, enredé mis manos en su cabello, tirando de él hacia mí.

No se quejó, me abrazó atrayéndome contra su cuerpo.

-Estás temblando –comentó, cortando el beso. Fruncí el ceño.

-Hace frío, ¿vale?

-¿Qué tal si te quedas a dormir y te ayudo a entrar en calor? –Propuso con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Sentí mi rostro arder.

-Será mejor que apagues la luz –observé a los dos pokémon mirándonos fijamente.

Obedeció y le abracé por detrás, comenzando a quitarle la ropa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Red –murmuré en su oreja.


End file.
